The present invention relates to insulative casings that partially or fully insulate electrical components. In the present invention, the insulative casings may serve to provide electrical insulative resistance, thermal insulative resistance, reduced weight, or other benefits for electrical components associated with the casing.
When operating and performing their designed functions, printed circuit boards (PCBs) and other electrical components may be deployed and operated in harsh environments. As protection, rigid metal boxes are often used to protect the electrical components from moisture, heat, or other damaging environmental forces. In certain applications rigid metal boxes may also be used to protect electrical components from physical loads, e.g., dynamic loads and static loads.